onepiecetreasurecruiseglobalfandomcom-20200216-history
Treasure Map - Smoothie
Notes *This page is a WIP. Add of you can. *Rewards differ per league. Tips on how to beat Treasure Map - Smoothie & Oven FAQs *See Tips for New OPTC Players and Roadmap *See Treasure Map for general info on Treasure Maps Recommended Support Units These characters will boost your Treasure Points earned and have their stats boosted as well. 2.2x Treasure Points, stats boosted by 3x and Special CD -10: *Charlotte Cracker Thousand-Armed Attacks 2x Treasure Points, stats boosted by 2.5x and Special CD -10: *Jinbe Tea Party Intruder 1.75x Treasure Points, stats boosted by 2.5x and Special CD -10: *Pound Blessing for a Daughter 1.5x Treasure Points, stats boosted by 2.5x and Special CD -10: *Charlotte Cracker General Who Manipulates Biscuit Warriors *Sanji & Judge Parting of Father and Son 1.35x Treasure Points, stats boosted by 1.2x and Special CD - 5: *Vinsmoke Ichiji Germa 66 Crimson Flash *Vinsmoke Niji Germa 66 Azure Spark *Vinsmoke Yonji Germa 66 Jade Arm *Vinsmoke Reiju Germa 66 Peach Poisonous Fang *Nami Captivating Santa Girl *Smoothie & Oven Intruder Eliminators *Nightmare Luffy: Neo Warrior of Hope *Bamboo Demon Vergo: Neo Top Donquixote Family Officer *Charlotte Linlin Devastation in the Land of Elbaph *Charlotte Katakuri Mochi-Mochi Fruit User *Summer Rebecca *Charlotte Pudding Devilish Swimsuit How to beat Treasure Map - Smoothie & Oven Minibosses *Round 5: **HP: 380,000 (+38,000 per navigation level) **ATK: 2800 (+140 per navigation level) **Preemptive: reduces ATK for 2 turns, changes left column slots to unfavorable and right column slots to EMPTY Grunts have a 2 GREAT-Hit barrier for 2 turns each **Every other turn: summons more grunts *Round 5: **HP: 520,000 (+52,000 per navigation level) **ATK: 3910 (+195 per navigation level) **Preemptive: changes slots to BLOCK, rewinds Captain, friend Captain, and middle left unit's specials by 1 turn, and binds your captain's slot for 5 turns **After defeat: deals 3/4 his ATK in death damage *Round 4: **HP 100,000 (+10,000 per navigation level) **ATK: **Preemptive: Despairs for 8 turns, and binds both captain's specials for 10 turns *Round 5: **HP: 610,000 (+61,000 per navigation level) **ATK: 4190 (+209 per navigation level) **Preemptive: makes type slots count as unfavorable for 2 turns, and limits you to 2 specials per turn for 9 turns **Below 50% HP: Paralyzes crew for 3 turns *Round 5: **HP: 720,000 (+72,000 per navigation level) **ATK: 4500 (+225 per navigation level) **Preemptive: Gains immunity, deals end-of-turn damage for 99 turns, and has a 15-hit barrier for 9 turns **Below 50% HP: Binds sub's for 8 turns **Below 20% HP: Despairs both captains for 5 turns *Round 4: **HP: 400,000 (+40,000 per navigation) **ATK: 3200 (+160 per navigation level) **Preemptive: Changes all slots to BLOCK **Below 50% HP: Lowers chain multiplier to 0.3x for 4 turns *Round 5: **Big Mom: **HP: 600,000 (+60,000 per navigation level) **ATK: 5500 (+275 per navigation) **Katakuri: **HP: 400,000 (+40,000 per navigation level) **ATK: 3800 (+170 per navigation level) **Preemptive: Delay and Poison immunity for 99 turns, Percent Damage Reduction for 3 turns, changes slots to G BOMB, and binds bottom row for 6 turns **Below 50% HP: Big Mom enrages **Big Mom alone: blows away 2 random subs, removes buffs, and fully heals **Katakuri alone: boosts his ATK by 1.5x, limits you to 1 special per turn for 99 turns, fully heals, and gets damage negation for 2 turns Intrusion OR *Round 1: **Preemptive: Reduces CD *Round 2: Smoothie **HP: 600,000 (+60,000 per navigation level) **ATK: 2100 (+105 per navigation level) **Preemptive: Boosts ATK by 1.5x and has threshold damage reduction for 4 turns each **Interrupt: Removes ATK Boost if poisoned Oven **HP: 600,000 (+600,000 per navigation level) **ATK: 4200 (+210 per navigation level) **Preemptive: Boosts DEF for 4 turns and has DEF Reduction immunity *Round 3: **HP: 1,200,000 (+120,000 per navigation level) **ATK: 5300 (+265 per navigation level) **Preemptive: Changes type to , locks chain multiplier at 1.2x for 3 turns, binds sub's specials for 2 turns, changes slots to BOMB EMPTY, and has immunity **Below 50% HP: Changes left column slots to BLOCK and locks right column slots for 4 turns **Below 20% HP: Cuts HP by 70%, Burns, and gets threshold damage reduction for 4 turns **Interrupt: If you boost ATK, removes buffs and reduces ATK for 99 turns Category:Treasure Maps